


Fate/Avalon

by Eirenei



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-verse: Shirou was always a curiosity because of his  borrowed ideals  and foolhardiness along with  his strange kind of luck.  But what if Shirou had gone one step further in his  'saving people  thing'? (Bits and drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate/Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Unlimited Blade Works or Fate/Stay Night. I just took my time to play the happenings to my satisfaction in this little snippets. 
> 
> Shout Out: Right now, these snippets are posted here, as a kind of a working ground for the longer story. But as they are a tiny bit of an experiment, I am posting it here, instead to my primary account to FF.net. 
> 
> Warnings: AU-verse, Shirou being his foolish, sacrificial self, and of course, SLASH - Archer/Shirou/Lancer. Nobody said Rin could have those two all for herself all the time, anyway!

  
_**1)  Wish**_  
  
**_[What is your wish?]_**  
  
Four words, so very simple,  yet so incredibly  important.  In any other case,  this would  have been a simple  affair -  Master wished, Servant  wished, both of them being granted their boons and then separated,  never to meet each other again.  they had known it to be as such  for many years. Yet this time,   it was the first time   for the Grail to witness  so many  Masters and  Servants in front of it; and all of them curiously unhappy about the proceedings.

* * *

  
_**2) Ideals**_  
  
Shirou  was future.  And yet,  he held Lancer's ideals  dear,  as if they were his own;  and truly,  if  the  boy had lived in  Cu Chulainn's time, he would have  probably  became a  legend  right alongside him.  That girl... Rin, was intriguing,   but Shirou  had something within  that attracted  Lancer to him like an enemy's heart did _Gale Bolg_.  From a pitiful bystander, to a warrior  who could  stand head to head against  Gilgamesh... indeed, his transformation  was breathtaking.  And the fact  that Shirou was completely  hopeless  with girls  amused Lancer to no end.

* * *

 ** _3)  Irony_**  
  
Tohsaka Rin was an exceptional Magus -  yet not ever she, with all of her knowledge,  could have predicted  the  outcome.  Everything that had been  a guarantee had gone wrong  through  the  duration of that damn War. From that blasted  clock,  her summoning Archer instead of Saber -  an Archer, who, by the way, destroyed  a good chunk of  her living room upon Summoning, then there was a witness  to Archer's duel with Lancer, and damn  her soft heart  for healing  the fool   of a classmate who was later revealed -  oh irony of all ironies -  to be the master of _Saber!_  
  
It also didn't help  that Shirou didn't  exactly want to  follow  the code;  he, of all people,  had a  nerve to propose an alliance to her! and if that hadn't been enough, her Archer had some kind of a grudge against  the brat.  To think all of it was just a beginning....  She choked back a hysterical laugh.  If only her Father  could have seen her now.... Pathetic.

* * *

 ** _4) Miracle_**  
  
"But we could do.... something!  _Anything!_ "  
"Drop it, kid.  _Gae  Bolg_ always aims true."  Lancer interjected,  his breath  heavy with pain.   "And I don't blame you," he nodded to Rin. "If nothing else,  I would be free   from that Kotomine bastard. "  
  
Sitting down slowly, he prepared  to trace a rune for fire in the air -  
  
_"No!"_ Shirou growled out, as he  straddled  the surprised  warrior, knocking his  hand down.   " You can fucking  give up on   yourself, but I will not!  _Trace On!_ "

And then,  in his hands within a gentle, golden, white and pale blue glow began  manifest a... Scabbard?  
Saber choked on air  when she felt it.  
  
".. Shirou, you fool."  She whispered.  Rin eyed her  questioningly as she knelt next to Lancer.  "What - ?"  
  
" ** _Avalon._** He is tracing  _Avalon_ -  and by the feel of it, it's genuine one. "  The  Forever King  choked out, her green eyes wide with shock.  
  
Rin whirled on the boy.  "Shirou!  Stop it this instant -  it's dangerous! You could die!"  
  
But Shirou didn't hear her.  Little by little, the glow intensified, and finally it solidified  into material world.   "Heh. Kid got  guts." Lancer chuckled weakly, as his eyes traced the ethereal scabbard with  awe.  
  
Shirou  pressed the  sheath  against Lancer's  chest, making the blue-clad warrior grunt  with pain.  " Heal him. _Please."_   He beseeched the Phantasm, and after some breathless  moments, when nothing changed, Avalon glowed with a gentle white light and they saw Lancer's body  relax  as his  deep red eyes slid shut in bliss.  
  
"You.... I wish... If  you could be my Master..." The  blue-haired man  murmured wistfully,  his words  a gentle murmur.  

"...Yeah." Shirou muttered absentmindedly, as he was straining to keep Avalon  manifested.  
  
Both of the girls yelped when the Summoning circle  suddenly  flared under the  pair's bodies, and Lancer's  body arched in a momentary agony.  
_  
__"SHIROU!"_ Rin roared out,  and Saber wished to do the same, but her throat was still  tightly clogged with the impossibility of seeing Avalon after so long. Then, the Avalon vanished  and the boy slumped  on  Lancer's healed  chest, sweaty and panting, clutching to his hand in agony, while Lancer watched the  boy as if  he were  his most precious person in the world.  
  
In a way, he was. Somehow, Shirou had managed to  circumvent all  and any rules and  not only  heal Lancer, but  actually bid  the man to himself as his Servant.  
  
Saber shook her head.  That Shirou....generous, lucky, fool. **__  
**

* * *

**_5) EMIYA_**  
  
Archer was not happy.  And an unhappy Archer meant his opponent  had just  drawn his death card.  Gilgamesh,  the so-called King of Heroes had done something very stupid when he had  decided to attack  one Counter Guardian EMIYA.  
  
Firstly, he  had attacked him from behind. The  coward. he didn't deservce  his title.  King of Heroes? Pshaw - King of  _Cowards,_ more like.  Secondly,  he attacked Archer's prey.  Well, Archer was  a primary target, but  still, Shirou  and him were  somewhat the same, even if not  agreeing  with each other.  
  
Thirdly, Gilgamesh attacked his ally. Shirou had been foolhardy enough to shield Archer -  even if it almost killed him. And archer may have  done may despicable things, but he never condoned  killing his allies.  Fourth, and the most damning one, Gilgamesh  had attacked an innocent.  With a  startling clarity,   Archer had seen  that Shirou was a victim, from the  entire beginning -  the fire, the duel, everything up until now, Shirou never wanted  it.  Hell, he had even saved  Lancer out of all people -  a person who had killed him before!  And then, he still fought Archer like foolish  child he  was.   He never wanted anything but to help.... even   to Archer.   
  
In his arrogance-induced stupidity, Gilgamesh  never did expect  that his opponent  may have matched him. So he was completely  taken aback  when the white - haired man snarled out the  last  words of his  aria.  
  
_"So as I pray...._ **_UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS_**!"

* * *

 ** _6) Rebellion_**  
  
Lancer was not amused.  Rider's Master  was a pathetic  coward, and  treating a girl, even if she was a Servant,  like  this piece of  filth  did, severely rankled him. he clearly  saw that the girl  had now ish to harm him, which made the situation  all the more  awkward, as he didn't  want to kill her,  either.  
  
"Hey, you. You seriously want to serve that  little douche-bag?" he asked,  ignoring the  squawk of outrage   from the said douche-bag.   
  
The rider paused.  " No." She answered slowly.  " In fact, heisn't even my Master to begin with."  
  
Lancer blinked. "Right.  Want me to help you to get rid of Commanding Seals?"  
  
And the rest, as they  say,  was history.

* * *

 ** _7) Bullshit_**  
  
Gasping with  an effort,  Archer  released  the trace.  "Holy shit..."  He muttered,  silver eyes wide at the  carnage Lancer had done.  "Remind me  never to piss him off."  
  
"Noted."  Saber agreed shakily.  "And seconded."  
  
"... Did you really  try to trace _Avalon?!_ "  Rin rounded onto  her ex-Guardian  furiously.  "Are you insane?"  
  
Archer grinned weakly. "My ruse worked, didn't it?"  
  
He beamed proudly, making Rin  kick him  into his shin, much to the others' amusement.

* * *

 ** _8) Troublesome_**  
  
Emiya household was,   after a long time, full and lively again.  
  
"TAIGA!"  A male voice roared out. "Get out of my  kitchen... NOW!"  
  
"But _foooood....._!"  A female voice whined childishly.  "I am so  _hungryyy!_ "  
" That still doesn't excuse   you from stealing  cookies -  you've  already eaten  two thirds of the batch ...  A batch, which  may I remind you,   should have lasted us for a week!"   
  
"But you can always make  new ones,"  The female's voice said hopefully. " And loths and lots of 'em!"  
  
" _OUT_ ,  you freeloader!" The man thundered, making the uninvited guest  yelp with fear.  
  
Even if Archer loved cooking,  he wasn't exactly  happy camper when Taiga swiped  majority of the cookies.   However, he remained the sole person who could  intimidate the Tiger enough for her to stay  away from his beloved kitchen... at least for the time  when he was cooking food.     
  
All the other times were, much to Taiga's  gluttonous  delight and  Archer's  despair,  a free game.  
  
**  
  
"Yo. How it's going?"   Lancer entered the  dining room-slash-living room.   "Good morning, Ao-nii." Sakura smiled  at the tall man gently.  "Taiga made  Sen-nii  mad again."  
  
"When she doesn't?"   Lancer  snorted humorously as he toweeled  his blue hair. He was clad in  drawstring black pants and  tight white  sleeveless shirt that  clung to his torso enticingly.  " What  was this time?"  he asked, plopping on  the  floor.   
  
"Cookies."  Rider  replied,   her lips  quirking  up in a mirth  as  Lancer's jaw  dropped in comical horror.  
  
"Not the cookies!" he whined,  his red eyes wide.  
  
"Two  thirds." Saber couldn't help  herself but needle their resident cookie-whore.  
  
_"T -  Two thirds?"_ Lancer   wailed with despair. At the girls'   solemn nod, he growled and  swiftly  stood up.     
  
"Right. That. _Does. It!_" In three graceful  loops  he was   by the door.  
  
**_"TAIGA!"_** His bloodthirsty roar  made the  girls wince.  
  
"You could mess with Lancer, but you didn't  mess  with three things in his possession -  his lance (Taiga wanted to use it as a vaulting pole,), his cookies (Taiga regularly  diminished the  secret stash of Lancer's favorite food),  or, Heavens forbid,  Shirou (Despite being overbearing  _onee-san_ Taiga had yet to cross that particular border, but that  didn't mean she  hadn't tried, however,)  
  
And right now,  Archer was  smirking smugly  as he heard  Lancer chase after one frantically  apologizing  Taiga freeloader-san. Ahhh, blessed peace... and a chance to finish making a breakfast.


End file.
